utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 3
MUSIC 3 ( MUSIC3, Uta no☆Purinsu-sama♪MUSIC3) is the tenth game in the series and the third purely-rhythm game among them, with MUSIC 2 being the predecessor in this particular line of the game. MUSIC 3 is a game that contains the popular mini-game (music game) from the love adventure game series, " ".収録曲リスト｜うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪MUSIC3 Product Information Title 　 MUSIC 3 Tagline 　A rhythm action game that carves the excitement of songs into your heart Platform 　PlayStation® Vita 　(PlayStation® Vita TV compatible) Publisher 　Broccoli Co., Ltd. Developer 　Nippon Ichi Software, Inc. Release 　January 28, 2016 (Thursday) Price 　5,800 yen + tax (Limited First Press UKIUKI Box) 　3,800 yen + tax (Regular Edition) CERO Rating 　B (Ages 12 and up) Original Work 　Agematsu Noriyasu/Broccoli Co., Ltd Character Design 　Kurahana Chinatsu Music Producer 　Elements Garden Scenario 　Takeguchi Aoi (Broccoli Co., Ltd)製品情報｜うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪MUSIC3 Characters * |3=Ittoki Otoya}} * |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} * |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}} * |3=Ichinose Tokiya}} * |3=Jinguji Ren}} * |3=Kurusu Syo}} * |3=Aijima Cecil}} * |3=Kotobuki Reiji}} * |3=Kurosaki Ranmaru}} * |3=Mikaze Ai}} * |3=Camus}} Cast * |3=Terashima Takuma}} * |3=Suzumura Kenichi}} * |3=Taniyama Kishow}} * |3=Miyano Mamoru}} * |3=Suwabe Junichi}} * |3=Shimono Hiro}} * |3=Toriumi Kousuke}} * |3=Morikubo Showtaro}} * |3=Suzuki Tatsuhisa}} * |3=Aoi Shouta}} * |3=Maeno Tomoaki}} Music List » HORIZON' 　　Sung by: |3=Ittoki Otoya}} ( |3=Terashima Takuma}}) » Sanctuary' 　　Sung by: |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} ( |3=Suzumura Kenichi}}) » ☆YELL☆' 　　Sung by: |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}} ( |3=Taniyama Kishow}}) » Independence' 　　Sung by: |3=Ichinose Tokiya}} ( |3=Miyano Mamoru}}) » FREEDOM' 　　Sung by: |3=Jinguji Ren}} ( |3=Suwabe Junichi}}) » CHALLENGE!' 　　Sung by: |3=Kurusu Syo}} ( |3=Shimono Hiro}}) » Happiness' 　　Sung by: |3=Aijima Cecil}} ( |3=Toriumi Kousuke}}) » 愛しき人へ' 　　Sung by: |3=Kotobuki Reiji}} ( |3=Morikubo Showtaro}}) » キスはウインクで' 　　Sung by: |3=Kotobuki Reiji}} ( |3=Morikubo Showtaro}}) » Not Bad' 　　Sung by: |3=Kurosaki Ranmaru}} ( |3=Suzuki Tatsuhisa}}) » WILD SOUL' 　　Sung by: |3=Kurosaki Ranmaru}} ( |3=Suzuki Tatsuhisa}}) » A.I' 　　Sung by: |3=Mikaze Ai}} ( |3=Aoi Shouta}}) » 二人のモノグラム' 　　Sung by: |3=Mikaze Ai}} ( |3=Aoi Shouta}}) » 純潔なる愛-Aspiration-' 　　Sung by: |3=Camus}} ( |3=Maeno Tomoaki}}) » AURORA' 　　Sung by: |3=Camus}} ( |3=Maeno Tomoaki}}) » マリアージュ' 　　Sung by: |3=Kotobuki Reiji}} ( |3=Morikubo Showtaro}}), |3=Kurosaki Ranmaru}} ( |3=Suzuki Tatsuhisa}}), |3=Mikaze Ai}} ( |3=Aoi Shouta}}), |3=Camus}} ( |3=Maeno Tomoaki}}) NEW » You're my life' 　　Sung by: |3=Kotobuki Reiji}} ( |3=Morikubo Showtaro}}), |3=Kurosaki Ranmaru}} ( |3=Suzuki Tatsuhisa}}), |3=Mikaze Ai}} ( |3=Aoi Shouta}}), |3=Camus}} ( |3=Maeno Tomoaki}}) NEW » マスカレイドミラージュ' 　　Sung by: |3=Kotobuki Reiji}} ( |3=Morikubo Showtaro}}), |3=Mikaze Ai}} ( |3=Aoi Shouta}}), |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}} ( |3=Taniyama Kishow}}) NEW » 天下無敵の忍び道' 　　Sung by: |3=Ittoki Otoya}} ( |3=Terashima Takuma}}), |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} ( |3=Suzumura Kenichi}}), |3=Kurusu Syo}} ( |3=Shimono Hiro}}), |3=Aijima Cecil}} ( |3=Toriumi Kousuke}}) NEW » JOKER TRAP' 　　Sung by: |3=Kurosaki Ranmaru}} ( |3=Suzuki Tatsuhisa}}), |3=Camus}} ( |3=Maeno Tomoaki}}), |3=Ichinose Tokiya}} ( |3=Miyano Mamoru}}), |3=Jinguji Ren}} ( |3=Suwabe Junichi}}) NEW » EMOTIONAL LIFE' 　　Sung by: |3=Ittoki Otoya}} ( |3=Terashima Takuma}}), |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}} ( |3=Taniyama Kishow}}) NEW » Code: T.V.U' 　　Sung by: |3=Jinguji Ren}} ( |3=Suwabe Junichi}}), |3=Kurusu Syo}} ( |3=Shimono Hiro}}), |3=Aijima Cecil}} ( |3=Toriumi Kousuke}}) NEW » ORIGINAL RESONANCE' 　　Sung by: |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} ( |3=Suzumura Kenichi}}), |3=Ichinose Tokiya}} ( |3=Miyano Mamoru}}) NEW » NEVER...' 　　Sung by: |3=Kotobuki Reiji}} ( |3=Morikubo Showtaro}}) NEW » ONLY ONE' 　　Sung by: |3=Kurosaki Ranmaru}} ( |3=Suzuki Tatsuhisa}}) NEW » Innocent Wind' 　　Sung by: |3=Mikaze Ai}} ( |3=Aoi Shouta}}) NEW » Saintly Territory' 　　Sung by: |3=Camus}} ( |3=Maeno Tomoaki}}) NEW » マジLOVEレボリューションズ' 　　Sung by: |3=Ittoki Otoya}} ( |3=Terashima Takuma}}), |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} ( |3=Suzumura Kenichi}}), |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}} ( |3=Taniyama Kishow}}), |3=Ichinose Tokiya}} ( |3=Miyano Mamoru}}), |3=Jinguji Ren}} ( |3=Suwabe Junichi}}), |3=Kurusu Syo}} ( |3=Shimono Hiro}}), |3=Aijima Cecil}} ( |3=Toriumi Kousuke}}) NEW » サンキュ' 　　Sung by: |3=Ittoki Otoya}} ( |3=Terashima Takuma}}), |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} ( |3=Suzumura Kenichi}}), |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}} ( |3=Taniyama Kishow}}), |3=Ichinose Tokiya}} ( |3=Miyano Mamoru}}), |3=Jinguji Ren}} ( |3=Suwabe Junichi}}), |3=Kurusu Syo}} ( |3=Shimono Hiro}}), |3=Aijima Cecil}} ( |3=Toriumi Kousuke}}) NEW » エボリューション・イヴ' 　　Sung by: |3=Kotobuki Reiji}} ( |3=Morikubo Showtaro}}), |3=Kurosaki Ranmaru}} ( |3=Suzuki Tatsuhisa}}), |3=Mikaze Ai}} ( |3=Aoi Shouta}}), |3=Camus}} ( |3=Maeno Tomoaki}}) NEW » The dice are cast' 　　Sung by: |3=Kotobuki Reiji}} ( |3=Morikubo Showtaro}}), |3=Kurosaki Ranmaru}} ( |3=Suzuki Tatsuhisa}}), |3=Mikaze Ai}} ( |3=Aoi Shouta}}), |3=Camus}} ( |3=Maeno Tomoaki}}) NEW » 天空のミラクルスター' 　　Sung by: |3=Ittoki Otoya}} ( |3=Terashima Takuma}}), |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} ( |3=Suzumura Kenichi}}), |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}} ( |3=Taniyama Kishow}}), |3=Ichinose Tokiya}} ( |3=Miyano Mamoru}}), |3=Jinguji Ren}} ( |3=Suwabe Junichi}}), |3=Kurusu Syo}} ( |3=Shimono Hiro}}), |3=Aijima Cecil}} ( |3=Toriumi Kousuke}}) NEW » Starlight Memory' 　　Sung by: |3=Kotobuki Reiji}} ( |3=Morikubo Showtaro}}), |3=Kurosaki Ranmaru}} ( |3=Suzuki Tatsuhisa}}), |3=Mikaze Ai}} ( |3=Aoi Shouta}}), |3=Camus}} ( |3=Maeno Tomoaki}}) Additional Features *Customization of Performance Buttons '★NEW FEATURE★''' *Combo Voice *Touch Voice ★NEW FEATURE★ *Reward Scenes *Customization *Accessory Parts for the Idols ★NEW FEATURE★ *Memorial Stories *Edo no Otono-sama ★NEW FEATURE★ *Play With Mascot Characters ★NEW FEATURE★ゲーム紹介｜うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪MUSIC3 Gallery For all images, see here: Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 3/Gallery. References Category:Games Category:Guides Category:Game Images Category:ST☆RISH Category:QUARTET NIGHT